The Scooby Doo Murder Case
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: The Kung Fu Mystery Files story 12: The Scooby Doo Murder Case. The Mystery Inc Gang, Sideshow Mel, Lumpy, the Animals, their Guardians & their Pokemon get invited to spend 2 weeks at the Mammoth Towers along with some other guests but it turns into a murder mystery when guests end up dead.
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1.**

 **The Letter**

It was a Saturday night in DillyDale and at Indigo the Caribou's house Indigo the Caribou, her brother Timothy & their Parents Alejandro & Adalia were having Fish and Chips for dinner while Indigo's Pokemon Rowlet and Goodra (Indigo's Goomy evolved into Sliggoo and that Sliggoo evolved into Goodra durning the events of Story 9) and Timothy's Pokemon Rotom and Lycanroc had bowlsful of Poké Beans and Indigo's Guardian Ventus Hawktor was minding his own buisness. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

 ** _KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

It startled Indigo, Hawktor, Timothy, Alejandro & Adalia and caused them and the Pokemon to stop eating. Timothy went to answer it and saw an envelope lying on the door and it was addressed to him and Indigo. Timothy pick up the envelope and closed the door.

"Who was it, Timothy honey?" asked Adalia.

"It was this envelope," said Timothy.

"What's in it?" asked Hawktor.

Without answer Timothy open the envelope and inside was a letter. Timothy unfolded the letter and began to read it:

 _Dear Indigo & Timothy Caribou_

 _You 2 along with Hawktor, Rowlet Goodra_

 _Lycanroc and Rotom have been invited to spend_

 _2 weeks at the Mammoth Towers_

 _Please come tomorrow Sunday morning_

 _At 11:30AM_

"The Mammoth Towers? Isn't that the old isolated country house?" Indigo asked Adalia.

"Yes," said Adalia.

"And does it say who the letter is from, Timothy?" Hawktor asked Timothy.

"No, it does not," said Timothy.

"We're not gonna go, are we? It's clearly some kind of scam," said Indigo.

"It is going to be rude if you refused the Person's letter, Indigo," said Alejandro.

Thinking about what their father said, Indigo and Timothy both decided to go to the Mammoth Towers with Hawktor, Rowlet, Goodra, Rotom and Lycanroc. So when dinner was over Indigo, Hawktor, Timothy and their Pokemon went to their rooms to get ready.


	2. Arriving at The Mammoth Towers

**Chapter 2.**

 **Arriving at The Mammoth Towers**

On the cliff tops was an old isolated country house known as The Mammoth Towers and driving towards it was a medium blue van with a distinctive horizontal green stripe around it, adorn with two orange flowers. On each side of the van was a distinctive painted green panel with "THE MYSTERY MACHINE" painted in orange. The front of the van had a spare tire carrier, painted green, with one large orange flower located in the center.

The Mystery Machine stop outside the Mammoth Towers and out climbed the Mystery Inc Gang Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Joseph the Jackal, his Guardian Haos Nemus and his adoptive sister Ninetails.

"So this is the Mammoth Towers," said Daphne as she looked in awed at the huge house.

"It's so incredibly huge," said Velma as she and Fred went to get their suitcases from the Mystery Machine.

"And whoever owns this creepy place, must be rich enough to afford this creepy house," said Joseph.

"Well, I wish I remembered not to come along. No telling what's waiting for us tonight," said Shaggy.

Just then a red car showed up, it stop and out climbed Summer the Armourdillo, her Guardian Pyrus Ziperator, Sideshow Mel, Coco the Octopus, her Guardian Subterra Hynoid and her Pokemon Gourgeist. Mel opened the trunk to get his and Coco's suitcases out.

"Summer? Coco?" asked Joseph when he noticed the Armourdillo and Octopus.

"Ziperator? Hynoid?" asked Nemus when he saw the Pyrus and Subterra Bakugan.

"Gourgeist?" asked Ninetails when she saw the Pumpkin Pokémon.

"What are you 3 and the Mystery Inc Gang doing here?" asked Coco.

"We got letters saying that we have been invited to spend 2 weeks here at the Mammoth Towers," said Velma.

"Weird. That what Summer's, Coco's and Mel's letters said too," said Ziperator.

Fred and Daphne saw Sideshow Mel and walked up to him.

"So you must be the actual Sideshow Mel from the Krusty The Clown Show," said Fred as he and Daphne shook hands with Mel.

"That is right. I am," said Mel in his grandiose/posh Shakespearean accent as Summer climbed onto his right shoulder.

"Summer and Ziperator have been telling us much about you too," said Daphne.

Suddenly two cheetah taxi cabs showed up, they stop and from the first cheetah taxi cab came Gillespie the Raccoon and his Guardian Darkus Leonidas and from the second cheetah taxi cab came Indigo, Timothy, Hawktor, Rowlet, Goodra, Rotom and Lycanroc. That was followed by Lilly the Moose, her Guardian Subterra Premo Vulcan, her Pokemon Spritzee and Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends (who was Lilly's uncle).

After Abigail the Kangaroo, Samantha the Toucan, Renesmee the Komodo Dragon, Alexander & Abigail the Lions, Max the Jagaur, Jane the Leopard, Logan, Reina & Yara the Horses & Ava the Meerkat arrived at the Mammoth Towers with their Guardians Aquos Akwimos Ventus Skyress, Aquos Siege, Ventus Ingram, Haos Alto Brontes, Subterra Hammer Gorem, Darkus Uncicorn and Pyrus Stinglash and their Pokemon Dedenne, Helioptile, the Pyroars, Chespin, Doublade, Greninja, Leavanny & Sudowoodo arrived, the guests enterted the Mansion where a Duck Maid said their names as they walked passed.

"Mr. Fred, Mr. Shaggy, Mr. Scooby Doo, Mr. Daphne."

"She doesn't know what "Mr." means," Coco asided Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Hynoid Gourgeist as they walked passed the Duck Maid.

"If you will all please follow me to third floor, I show you to your rooms. The master is expecting to see you all for dinner at 8:00," said a Peinguin Butler as he lead everyone upstairs to their rooms.


	3. 5 More Guests

**Chapter 3.**

 **5 More Guests**

At 8. after unpacking, the 53 guests were all making their way towards the Dining Room. Fred, Shaggy, Lumpy and Mel were dressed in Black Tailored Fit Tuxedo Suits while Velma & Daphne were dressed in eveing dresses.

Scooby Doo, the 18 Animals & their Pokemon all wore capes with bow ties. The Guardians did not wear any eveing clothes though as they were in their ball forms. The 53 guests enterted the Dining Room and there sitting at a long table were 5 more guests and they were a Chimpazee, a Elephant, a Fox, a White Panther and a Wolf and they too were wearing eveing clothes. The 53 guests sat down in the chairs that had their names on and they started to get acquaintced with the 5 guests.

"Hello, I'm Lou Talbot. What's your name?" the Fox greeted Mel who was sitting in the chair, that was on the left side of the Fox.

"I am Melvin Van Horne and these are my associates, Summer the Armourdillo, Pyrus Ziperator, Coco the Octopus, Subterra Hynoid and Gourgeist." Mel gestured to Summer, Ziperator, Coco, Hynoid and Gourgeist sitting on the rigth side of him.

"None of this makes any sense. Everyone got invited to stay here at the Mammoth Towers for 2 weeks when that's clearly not the case. Now we are here, where's our host?" said Leonidas as he looked at all the guests sitting at the table.

"I'm sure our host is going to turn up soon," said Gillespie.

Suddenly there came the sound of the ponding of footsteps and as 58 guests turned to look, 4 dark figures appeared in the doorway of the Dining Room.


	4. Meeting The Great White Lion

**Chapter 4.**

 **Meeting The Great White Lion**

Once the 4 figures step into the light of the Dining Room, they reaveled to be a White Lion wearing a Black Tailored Fit Tuxedo Suit, a White Lioness wearing a Red fancy dress and two 9 year old Lion cubs.

"Good evening, everyone," said the White Lion.

"Juilus Armstrong the Great White Lion!" gasped Renesmee.

Upon seeing Juilus Armstrong, Summer screamed with fright and hid in Mel's Aqua Blue hair.

"Thank you for joining me at my humble manor. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Hannah & my two sons Daniel & Fido," said Julius gesturing to his wife and two sons.

"Who is he?" Abigail asked the Elephant called Bill Kessler, whom she, Akwimos and Dedenne were sitting next to.

"Julius Armstrong the Great White Lion," said Bill.

"Why is he called The Great White Lion?" asked Akwimos sitting on Abigail's right shoulder.

"He's called that because he's a millionaire," explained Bill.

"This truly is a night to celebrate, especially for me," said Juilus as he, Hannah, Daniel & Fido sat down at the table.

"Why for you?" asked Ava.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Stinglash.

"You see, during in the years I've become a born-again to this beautiful little angel. She came into my life as if out of nowhere enchanted me beyond my wildest dreams  
and opened my eyes to the cleansing truth of Jesus Christ's love and very soon we we're married," said Julius.

"Oh, honey, it was always within you. I just helped you find it," said Hannah.

"But why did you invite us here for 2 weeks?" asked Lilly.

"I invited you all here to make amends. Ah, here comes dinner now," said Juilus.

* * *

 **Later On:**

After Dinner, the 58 guests were in their rooms and they were getting for bed. In Mel's, Summer's, Ziperator's, Coco's, Hynoid's and Gourgeist's Room.

"Why are you scared of the Great White Lion?" Coco asked Summer.

"Because during my Puphood he was actor and in the scariest movies, he played the most scariest which made me very scared," explained Summer.

"And she would curl up on my mother's lap for protection," said Mel.

Unknown to them, someone had been listening to this conversation, he smiled eviliy and laughed a sinister laugh.


	5. The First Murder

**Chapter 5.**

 **The First Murder**

Shaggy, Scooby Doo, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails could not sleep at all because of Scooby's stomach was growling.

"Scoob, with your stomach growling like that . . . we'll never get to sleep," said Shaggy.

So Shaggy, Scooby, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails opened the door of their room and looked into the darkness of the hallway.

"Like, how far is it to the nearest vending machine?" asked Shaggy.

"We will just go to the kitchen, get a midnight snack and then go back to sleep," said Joseph.

Shaggy, Scooby, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails set off to find the kitchen.

"Okay, unless we're completely lost . . . the kitchen should be right around the corner," said Shaggy but instead they ended up in another dark hallway.

"Okay, like, maybe it's this way. Zoinks! Like, wrong turn," said Shaggy and he, Scooby, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails walked through the dark started to whimper.

"It's okay Scoob, like, just keep telling yourself . . . there's no such things as monsters," said Shaggy.

"There are no monsters," said Scooby to himself.

Suddenly there came the sound of woman shrieking and it was coming from outside, Shaggy, Scooby, Joseph, Nemus and Ninetails ran to the back door that led to outside, they pushed the door far wide opened and they gasped at what they saw. There floating in a Swimming Pool was Lou Talbot, she had a knife in her back, a bullet hole in her chest and ligature marks on her neck.

" **ZOINKS!** " screamed Shaggy and Scooby, they screamed so loud that it woke up the other 48 guests and they came outside to investigate.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Fred. Abigail saw the dead body of Lou Talbot floating in the pool and she gasped.

"Oh, my God. Guys look," said Abigail pointing at the body with her left paw. The 48 guests also saw the body and gasped too.

"Jinkies! It's Lou Talbot! She has been murderd!" said Velma.

"Oh, my God. It was him. It was Juilus Armstrong. He killed her," said Reina.

"Oh, he must've brought us here to kill us all," said Max.

"Well, gang, looks like we've got another mystery on our hands," said Fred.

"And first thing tommorrow morning we are going question Juilus Armstrong, to see if he really did kill Lou Talbot," said Joseph.


	6. The Second Murder

**Chapter 6.**

 **The Second Murder**

The next morning, Juilus Armstrong was in his study when the 53 guests burst in. "Oh, good morning everyone. Sleep well?" asked Juilus.

"Don't 'Good Morning' us, Juilus Armstrong! Your Monster! You think you can commit murder and get away with it?" growled Alexander angirly.

"Murder? What are you talking about? I don't know what's going on here," said Juilus.

"Maybe that dead pile of cookie dough Shaggy and Scooby found in the Swimming Pool last night will refresh your memory," said Lumpy.

The 53 guests led Juilus Armstrong to the Living Room where they had took the dead Lou Talbot after they had fished her out of the pool but they entered the Living Room, the dead body of Lou Talbot was gone.

"It's gone," said Jane.

"Where is she Juilus? What did you do with the body?" demanded Gorem.

"What body? I have never killed anyone in my life," said Juilus.

Suddenly all of the lights went out leaving the living room in complete darkness. Then there came the sound of a gunshot causing the 53 guests to gasp with fright and the lights turned on.

"Yikes. Rook!" said Scooby pointing at something.

The 53 guests all turned to look at Scooby was pointing at and gasped. Juilus was lying dead on the floor with a bullet hole in his chest. Just then Hannah, Daniel and Fido ran into the living room.

"What happ . . ." Hannah stop mid – sentece when she, Daniel and Fido saw Juilus lying dead on the floor. Hannah screamed, fainted and Mel caught her and he took Hannah to the sofa and laid her down to rest.

"With Juilus Armstrong dead. It means he did not kill Lou Talbot," said Fred.

"So what does that mean, Fred?" asked Indigo.

"It means the murder is one of us," said Fred.

The 52 guests all gasped at these words Fred had said.


	7. Bill Kessler Disappears

**Chapter 7.**

 **Bill Kessler Disappears**

Things were starting to become worst at the Mammoth Towers for the 53 guests, there had been 2 murders and now they, along with the 4 other guests, Hannah, Daniel and Fido, were in the living room.

"Okay, everyone. It's important that we all stay calm," said Fred.

"How are we suppose to stay calm? There's a killer somewhere in the house. We're all gonna die!" said Brontes in a panic tone.

"Brontes, pull yourself together," said Max.

The door of the living room and in came the Peinguin Butler. He walked up to Bill Kessler.

"Execuse me, sir. You're wanted on the phone, in the library room," said the Peinguin Butler.

And without any hesitation, Bill went off to the library. When he entered the Library, he sat down on the chair in front of a desk that the phone was on and he picked up the phone. Suddenly a secret trapdoor open and the chair he was sitting leaned backwards and caused Bill to fall into the trapdoor and the trapdoor closed.


	8. Falling Into Traps

**Chapter 8.**

 **Falling Into Traps**

An hour later after learning the disappearence of Bill Kessler, the 53 guests splitted up into groups and they started to search the Mammoth Towers for clues that will lead them to murderer while the 4 other guests, Hannah, Daniel and Fido stayed in the living room. Fred, Daphne & Velma were looking for clues in the library.

As Velma was looking around the bookshelves, she noticed something unusual.

"That's weird," said Velma.

"What is it, Velma?" asked Fred as he and Daphne came over to her.

"The books on this bookself are glued down, all but this one," said Velma.

"That means it must open a secret passege way. Let's try it," said Fred.

So Velma grabbed the book and when she pulled on it, a trapdoor opened beneath her, Fred and Daphne and they fell through it and the trapdoor closed again.

* * *

 **With Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan & Spritzee:**

Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan & Spritzee were looking for clues in the bedroom where Julius Armstrong used to sleep before he got murdered.

"Nothing in here. Let's try another room," said Lilly.

Suddenly the door of the bedroom closed. Lumpy tried to open it, only to discover it was locked.

"Can't you open it, Uncle Lumpy?" asked Lilly.

"No I can't, Lilly. We're locked in," said Lumpy.

Suddenly the bedroom started to fill up with nontoxic (but effective) sleeping gas, it caused Lumpy, Lilly & Spritzee to fall asleep on the floor of the bedroom but it did not effect Vulcan at all since he was a bakugan and was in his ball form.

* * *

 **With Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Abigail, Akwimos & Dedenne:**

Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Abigail, Akwimos & Dedenne were looking for clues in Julius Armstrong's study. Suddenly as Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Abigail, Akwimos & Dedenne were still looking for clues the lights of the study were switched off causing them to gasp.

"Oh, my God. Is this what black people see all the time?" asked Akwimos.

Suddenly another trapdoor opened beneath Mel, Summer, Ziperator, Abigail, Akwimos & Dedenne and they fell in screaming. After that the lights switched on again and standing in the room infront of the desk was the Murderer, he laughed a sinster laugh and said to himself:

"All acording to plan. Soon I'll have these guests dead."


	9. The Murderer Revealed

**Chapter 9.**

 **The Murderer Revealed**

Shaggy awakenked in a strange, dark room, he tried to move but he couldn't move an arm or leg.

"I sure hope Scoob and the others are safe," Shaggy thought to himself.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Shaggy discovered that he was tied to post and he that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Lumpy and Mel were tied up with gags over their mouths. Scooby Doo and the 18 Animals were imprisoned inside a animal cage and they were gag too. The 16 Pokemon were imprisoned inside another animal cage while the 14 Guardians were trapped inside a small glass box and Shaggy realised that he had a gag over his mouth. Just then a black hooded man came in and he was carrying a gun.

"Well, well. I see somebody is now finally awake," said the hooded man as he looked at Shaggy.

The hooded man suddenly cocked his gun and aimed it at Shaggy and it caused Shaggy to shiver with fright.

"I am going to kill you and your friends, starting with you," said the hooded man with evil chuckle.

 ** _BONK!_**

The hooded man felt something hard bonk him on the head and he fell onto the floor uncouisous. Shaggy looked up to see who it was that had just saved his life. There stood the Peinguin butler, once he had freed the 53 guests, he took his head off to reveal a famliar yellow and green spotted alien.

"Spotty?" asked Fred.

Suddenly Superted, Travis the Tiger, his Guardian Haos Blade Tigrerra and his adoptive brother Arcanine showed up.

"Superted? Travis? Tigerra? Arcanine?" asked Daphne.

"Me, Tigerra amd Arcanine could not stand by and allow this murderer to give vent to his homicidal urges," said Travis.

"So on the night Julius Armstrong inviteded you all here to amends, we hired Superted and Spotty to go undercover as the Duck Maid and Peinguin Butler to keep an eye out for this hooded man," said Tigrerra.

"Now that you've solved this mystery for us, let's find out who this murderer really is," said Fred.

The 58 friends walked towards the uncouisous hooded man, Fred removed the hood, reaviling a man, of whom Mel, Summer and Ziperator reconziged immediantly.

"Justin Aboomb!" gasped Mel, Summer and Ziperator.

"You 3 know this man?" Velma asked them.

"We sure do," said Ziperator.

"When me, Summer and Ziperator were stranded on a derseted island with Marge, Maggie, Cecil, Gino, Isabella and Stephanie. I became the new target of this eccentric game – hunter," said Mel.

"Yeah. And that caused Mel to hurt his leg badly too," said Summer.

"What is going to happen to Justin Aboomb now?" Indigo asked Travis.

For the murders of Lou Talbot and Julius Armstrong and for the attempted murder of America's Most Revered and Beloved Sidekick Melvin Van Horne. He will be locked away in incarceration from the rest of the world with all the other miscreants and sociopaths," said Travis.


	10. Back To Normal

**Chapter 10.**

 **Back To Normal**

A week later things went back to normal. In Springfield at the Krustylu Studios, Krusty the Clown was doing another episode of The Krusty The Clown Show.

"Hey Hey kids! Who wants to see Sideshow Mel and Summer the Armadillo get shot out of a cannon?!" said Krusty to his excited child audience.

"WE DO!" shouted all the Children in joy.

Just behind the left of the Red Curtains, Coco and Hynoid both watched the act as Mel and Summer were both flown out of a cannon into the air both screaming for their lives. Than they both landed onto the ground with several bruises.

"Oh, Ziperator. Look what you have done," Krusty said to Ziperator taking the blame on him.

"But Krusty, I didn't do it," said Ziperator and all the Children laughed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

In The Happy Tree Friends Forest Town, Lumpy was at a Cafe with Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee and her Parents Melvin & Annabel and they were going to meet Lumpy's girlfriend Skittles.

"Oh, Lumpy honey. I'm so excieted to be meeting your girlfriend," said Annabel.

"I'm sure you are, Annabel," said Lumpy.

Just then Skittles arrived and aproached the table Lumpy, Lilly, Vulcan, Spritzee, Melvin & Annabel were sitting at and much to Melvin and Annabel's surprise she was a rainbow colored Moose with a yellow mane.

"Hey, Skittles. How you doing?" Lumpy greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"Hi, Lumpy," said Skittles.

"Skits, I would like you to meet my sister Annabel," said Lumpy gesturing to Annabel.

"I'm delighted to meet you," Annabel said to Skittles as she shook hands with her.

"I am too. I never thought I get to meet my boyfriend's sister," said Skittles.

"This is her husband Melvin," said Lumpy gesturing to Melvin.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," said Skittles as she shook hands with Melvin, who was still too surprised to speak.

"And this is their daughter Lilly," said Lumpy gesturing to Lilly.

"Ahh, she looks adorable," said Skittles as she pinched both of Lilly's cheeks.

"Well, this is going to be an intersting meeting," muttered Vulcan quietly.

 **THE END**

 **THE NEXT STORY WILL BE THE PHANTOM AMUSEMENT PARK!**


End file.
